Gendo, Yui y Kyoko
by feratomico
Summary: Una muestra de lo que podría llegar a pasar por la indiscreción de los papás de Asuka y Shinji.


¡Hola!, antes que nada y como ustedes ya saben debo aclarar que Evangelion no me pertenece y que esto está escrito sin fines de lucro.

Ahora, pues antes de pasar a la historia tengo que decirles que ultimamente me dieron ganas de ver Evagelion otra vez, así que volví a ver la serie original, las películas que le dieron final, el manga normal del que tristemente solo tengo hasta el tomo diez que editaron en México, el manga "la novia de acero 2", las dos películas recientes, el manga "gakuen datenroku" en linea, y el reciente manga "ikusei keikaku" también en linea, pero de éste último solo los primeros capítulos y debo contarles que creo que no puedo evitar mezclar estos universos y el carácter diferente de los personajes y eso lo notaran en éste fic.

Como ultima nota, traté de basar esta historia en el universo de "ikusei keikaku", por ello sería conveniente imaginarse a los personajes de ahí, ahora si, espero que disfruten un momento al menos.

* * *

Ésta noche en la casa de los Ikari, dentro de la habitación de Shinji, estaban Asuka y él acostados, pero mientras la pelirroja estaba en la cama del chico, el chico estaba acostado en un futón en el piso.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?, pues Gendo había conseguido tres entradas para algún evento, pero como el evento estaba clasificado para mayores de edad, en lugar de llevar a Shinji la pareja invitó a Kyoko Soryu a acompañarlos. Debido a eso Asuka y Shinji habían pasado toda la tarde jugando video juegos, alimentando una rivalidad que tenían desde por allá del año 2008 cuando Shinji recibió su primera consola en navidad, pero eso se terminó cuando por teléfono la mamá de Shinji le avisó que ellos cenarían fuera y que él debía preparar la cena para Asuka y él mismo.

A Shinji no le molestaba preparar comida para Asuka, ya que acostumbraba hacerlo siempre que ella lo visitaba y no había alguien más para hacerlo, lo mismo hacía Asuka cuando Shinji visitaba su casa, y en algunas ocasiones, como en el caso de ésta, lo hacían juntos.

Los chicos prepararon arróz con curry, y lo habían hecho tan bien que los dos terminaron satisfechos y sin ganas de moverse, por lo que decidieron ver la televisión para esperar la llegada de los adultos, pero ya en ese momento y como era costumbre para ellos, estaban discutiendo sobre lo que querían ver, ya que mientras Asuka quería ver una película, Shinji quería ver un programa del que era muy aficionado.

-¡Dame el control, inútil!- Asuka estaba sobre Shinji tratando de arrancarle el aparato de las manos.

-¡No, yo siempre veo eso!- trataba de defenderse Shin.

-¡Si siempre lo ves entonces deja que yo vea esa película que no he visto!.

-¡Si no la has visto hasta hoy entonces puedes esperar hasta que vuelva a pasar!.

-¿Otra vez discutiendo niños?- interrumpió Yui, quien había entrado junto con Gendo y Kyoko sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta.

-Déjalos Yui, tal vez pelean porque se gustan- comentó Kyoko divertida -tal vez un día se casen y todos seremos familia- agregó.

-¿¡Casarnos!?- exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono.

-¡Yo nunca podría salir con una chica como Asuka!.

-¿Quién querría salir con un tonto como él?- dijo Asuka molesta.

-Eso dicen ahora, pero miren ésta foto donde están tomados de la mano- Gendo se metió a la conversación enseñando una foto de cuando ambos tenían unos diez años.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho!- nuevamente contestaron al mismo tiempo los adolescentes.

-Tal vez vuelva a pasar en el futuro- contestaron juntas las mamás y luego rieron por eso.

-No voy a discutir eso ahora, mejor vayámonos a casa mamá- Asuka trató de finalizar la discusión.

-No lo creo Asuka, tu mamá bebió un poco y no es conveniente que conduzca en ese estado, es mejor que pasen aquí la noche- respondió Yui.

-Podrías llevarnos tu, tía- insistió Asuka.

-Yo también estuve bebiendo.

-Y qué tal...- Asuka iba a mencionar a Gendo, pero volteó a mirarlo notó claramente en su postura que también estaba medio ebrio, ya que no estaba en la clásica pose Gendo.

-Yui tiene razón hija, debemos dormir aquí- sentenció Kyoko -aparte no sé por qué te molesta si no es la primera vez que duermes aquí.

Asuka no podía negar eso, ella se quedaba en casa de Shinji desde que eran niños y aún ahora lo seguía haciendo.

-Está bien... ¿y qué tal la pasaron?- la joven medio alemana cedió y le dio un giro a la conversación.

Durante un buen rato los mayores estuvieron platicando a los jóvenes sobre el evento que habían visitado, hasta que a Shinji se le escapó un bostezo.

-Es hora de que los niños vayan a dormir- y con esa simple frase la mamá de Shinji envió a los chicos a dormir, y eso explica el por qué del inicio de la historia.

Y mientras Asuka y Shinji estaban en la habitación de él, Kyoko y Yui comenzaron a ver muy animadas un álbum de fotos que les trajo Gendo, uno en el que Yui guardaba la mayoría de las fotografías que tenía de Shinji, en las que Asuka también aparecía en muchas de ellas.

-¡Miren mi pequeñita dormida sobre Shinji!- casi gritaba Kyoko mientras señalaba la imagen.

-¡Y mira ésta de Shinji abrazando a Asuka!- agregaba Yui.

-Mírenlos tomados de la mano otra vez- Gendo no se quedaba atrás.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban escuchando todo claramente, debido a que por el alcohol los padres no controlaban el volumen de sus voces, y claro, estaban bastante avergonzados de esas fotos de su infancia.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando nuestras madres se juntan, haz algo con ese álbum tonto- regañó la pelirroja a Shin.

-Haz algo tu si tanto te molesta- musitó él.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?.

-Nada...

-¡No seas cobarde y repítelo!- Asuka retó a Shinji, pero la respuesta no llegó debido a lo que escucharon después.

-¿Sigues creyendo que se casaran un día?- se escuchó con la voz de Kyoko.

-Eso era algo que creía cuando eran pequeños- contestó Yui.

-¿Entonces ya no lo crees?.

-Eso deben decidirlo ellos...

-Pero sería lindo que mi hija y Shinji terminaran juntos, ¿no?- preguntó Kyoko con optimismo.

-Lo sería...- respondió Yui con un suspiro.

Asuka y Shinji escucharon perfectamente y eso los hizo voltear a mirarse el uno al otro y sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué pensarán eso?- cuestionó Shinji.

-¿Y yo qué sé?, ¡debes haber hecho algo, tonto!- reclamó Asuka.

-¡Yo no hice nada!.

Las voces afuera provenientes de la sala continuaron.

-¿Otra vez están soñando señoras?- Gendo se unió otra vez a ellas.

-¡Déjanos ser, amor!- contestó amable Yui.

-Pero si no vengo a regañarlas... vengo a regalarles un poco de esperanza.

-¡Ah si!, ¿cómo?- exclamaron ambas mujeres.

-Hace unos días cuando regresé del trabajo, cuando pase frente a la habitación de Shinji lo escuché decir "eres increíblemente linda, me gustas tanto", pensé que no estaba solo, así que me asomé y vi que se lo decía a una fotografía de Asuka- ambas mujeres reaccionaron con gestos de sorpresa ante lo que dijo Gendo.

-Así que después de todo te gusto, eh tonto- dijo Asuka con un leve tono de burla.

Inmediatamente después de oír eso Shinji se puso completamente rojo, mas de lo que hubiera estado en cualquier otra ocasión vergonzosa, mucho de su reacción se debía a que había estado buscando una forma de exponerle sus sentimientos a Asuka sin encontrarla aún, y ahora iba su padre medio ebrio y lo decía tan fuerte que ella lo escuchaba, pero eso no era todo.

Cuando le pasó un poco la sorpresa por lo dicho por Gendo, Kyoko dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo...- Yui y Gendo la miraron curiosos -yo vi a Asuka besar una foto de Shinji antes de dormir hace algunos días- completó la rubia.

Los jóvenes también lo escucharon y rápidamente Shinji dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja que ahora trataba de cubrirse el rostro por la vergüenza ocasionada por la indiscreción de su mamá.

-Ya es tarde, nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir, te quedaras en la habitación de invitados Kyoko- fue lo último que se escuchó de parte de los papás de los avergonzados muchachos.

Un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación, hasta que Shinji se atrevió a romperlo.

-Tu...

-¡No digas nada!- interrumpió Asuka aún cubriéndose el rostro.

-Yo... lo siento...

"¿él lo siente?", se preguntó la pelirroja en su mente, "¿quiere decir que me está rechazando?"... ella dudó, y cuando estuvo a punto de aceptarlo recordó que apenas un momento antes había descubierto que a él también le gustaba.

-¿De qué hablas, tonto?.

Shinji tomó aire antes de responder.

-Que lo hayas sabido de ésta manera... creo que tenía que habértelo dicho antes- terminó Shinji un poco sonrojado, pero aliviado por haberlo dicho.

Mientras tanto Asuka tenía el corazón bastante agitado por la reciente admisión de Shinji, y trataba de tranquilizarse antes de decir algo.

-Cierto, debiste hacerlo... pero yo tampoco lo hice...

Pasó un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero se sintió bastante relajado para el par de amigos.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Shin, dudoso de si tenía que hacer algo.

Asuka no respondió, en cambió se levantó de la cama e inmediatamente invadió la cama del chico.

-Es hora de dormir- contestó ella, abrazándolo para acurrucarse con él, y en efecto, después de un rato ambos solo se quedaron dormidos.

La mañana siguiente Asuka despertó temprano y para su sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos Shinji estaba observándola.

-Buenos días- saludó él.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué miras tanto?- respondió ella fingiendo molestia.

-¡Nada!- respondió Shinji por instinto, pero luego recordó lo vivido-mas bien... a ti.

La pelirroja también se quedó un momento mirando a Shinji, luego se animó a preguntar.

-Hay algo que quiero saber, siempre que alguien nos dice que parecemos una pareja tu respondes con "yo nunca podría salir con alguien como ella", ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- esto lo dijo con tono de "si me contestas una tontería voy a golpearte", o por lo menos eso le pareció a Shin.

-Yo...- él jaló aire -sabes, eres una chica linda, lista, buena en los deportes, medio extranjera y con un carácter increíble... yo no tendría una oportunidad con una chica así- contestó él con toda su honestidad.

-Ya veo.

Asuka pareció aceptar la respuesta del chico, y su silenció fue la oportunidad de Shinji.

-Tu también contestas lo mismo siempre, ¿por qué?- la pregunta descolocó un poco a la pelirroja, pero si él fue honesto ella podía serlo más.

-Porque tu siempre respondes primero y lo que dices me enoja, ¡por eso contestó así!- fue la respuesta -pero ahora sabes que me gustas, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?.

Shinji abrió grandes los ojos ante la nueva pregunta de Asuka, ya que él la conocía bien y eso le sonaba un poco como petición.

-Voy a quererte- Shinji tomó las mejillas de Asuka con sus manos y acercó su rostro al de ella para darle un tierno beso, que ambos compartieron con los ojos cerrados.

Un ratito después de terminar el beso, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-Asuka levántate, debemos irnos- era la voz de Kyoko la que alertó a los chicos.

-Si mamá, ya voy- respondió la joven levantándose del futón de Shinji antes de que los vieran así.

-Por cierto Shinji...- ahora era la voz de Yui -...apaga la cámara.

-¿Cámara?- dijo la recién formada pareja y cuando alzaron la vista vieron la mencionada cámara sobre un pequeño tripie, orientada en dirección de la cabecera de la cama que habían compartido, Shinji y Asuka reconocieron la cámara, era la cámara con la que sus papás sostenían conversaciones en linea cuando uno estaba en el trabajo y el otro en casa.

¿Cómo llegó ese aparato ahí?, pues una media hora antes Kyoko ya había ido a despertar a Asuka, pero como no tenía la intención de despertar también a Shinji, entró al cuarto sin hacer ruido y los encontró dormidos y abrazados en el futón, ella no se aguanto las ganas de ir a contarle a Yui, y cuando ella se enteró no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarles una foto y poner la cámara, así que sin saberlo los chicos, su primer beso fue transmitido directamente a la portátil de Yui, donde las mamás lo presenciaron y grabaron todo.


End file.
